


Do you have a lighter?

by MackaroonieAndCheese



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Au where they arent gamers on youtube, Bryce and ohm are brothers too, Brytoonz cause why not, Delirious isnt here cause reasons, Just a little thingo, Lukes a smoker, M/M, Ohms a bookworm here, i mean seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackaroonieAndCheese/pseuds/MackaroonieAndCheese
Summary: A one shot in which Bryce and Ohm go out because Ohm wanted to meet his favorite author of his favorite series. Which leaves Bryce to go to the park. But then, a vaugely familiar face comes up to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot where I got the idea for this lmao. It just came up. Poof. Also yay rare pairs.
> 
> Also anything in '(insert dialogue here)' is what bryce is thinking.
> 
> This is in Bryce, but 3rd P.O.V

"A pretty average weather today." the blond mutters to himself looking at the slightly cloudy sky.

 

"Bryce! Hurry up." A man yells.

 

Bryce turns his head to the direction of the voice.

 

"Yeah! Coming!" Bryce yells back.

 

Bryce catches up to his brother.

 

"Do we really have to go out today?" The blond groans to his elder sibling.

 

"Yes we do. You know damn well how excited I was for the next book. And the fact that the author is here. Oh my god it's been a dream to meet this author. The intricate details he puts into each chapter. Just great! Amazing!" the elder yells.

 

"Fine. Can I wait by the park while you go stand in line?" The blond asks.

 

"Of course Brycey." The elder says.

 

"Thanks Ryan!" Bryce says, "At least I don't have to wait in line that way." muttering that part.

 

"What was that?" asks Ryan, giving Bryce a confused look.

 

"Nothing! Nothing!" Bryce quickly yells playfully.

 

Bryce and Ryan rounded a few corners. Crossed a few roads. But it was worth it. Because of the exercise they got out of it.

 

"Ah finally! We're here! I can't be- oh my lord look at that line." Ryan exclaims.

 

Bryce glances away from his phone to see what Ryan was screaming about. And judging by the length of the line. Probably around 60 people is there waiting in line as well.

 

"Well? Go ahead! I'll be walkibg around at the park." Bryce ushers his brother.

 

"Are you sure you'll be fine, Bryce?" Ryan worriedly asks.

 

"Psh. I'll be fine. You taught be self-defense for a reason!" Bryce snickers, putting on an innocent smile afterwards.

 

"Oh fine. I'll see you soon Bryce!" Ryan yells. Then running towards the line of people to get in line himself.

 

Bryce walks to the entrance of the park.

 

Immediately welcomed by a fresher smell. Fresher than the pollution coming from the cars driving by.

 

Bryce sits down on the grassy ground. Under a tree. Far from where the bookstore was.

 

The weather was great. But the shade of a tree is yet the best thing to be under in a park.

 

Bryce takes out his phone and goes back to conversing online with his few friends.

 

~~~

 

"Excuse me, sir." Bryce hears someone say.

 

Bryce looks at the man that stood over him. He has a pair of shades on. A beard that looks like it hasn't been shaved in a long while. He's wearing a long-sleeved top and black jeans.

 

"Yes?" Bryce asks, now squinting at the male that towers over him.

 

"Do you have a lighter?" he asks.

 

"You seem familiar." Bryce suddenly says. "And I think I do. I carry around one all the time. Don't ask why."

 

"Alright then? The names Luke Patterson."

 

'Don't talk to strangers.' 'But that's how friends are made.' 'That's how strangers take advantage of you.'

 

Bryce shoves away the thoughts and looks through his bag. Then, shortly after, pulls out a white lighter.

 

"Here." Bryce says, handing out the lighter to the taller male.

 

'Luke. Luke. Luke. The name is so familair. It's on the tip of my tongue.'

 

Luke takes the lighter ands pulls out a cigarette. "Thanks man." Luke says, and lights the cigar.

 

But Bryce stops him. "Excuse me. But please don't smoke. That kills you slowly."

 

Luke raises an eye at the younger male, then chuckles. "Now I know." Luke says crypticly. Then sits down a foot across Bryce.

 

Now Bryce is the one with a confused look. He studies Luke for a moment. Then for a minute. Then for 5 minutes.

 

**Then it clicks.**

 

This man, Luke Patterson, was his childhood crush.

 

But he never confessed.

 

Bryce fears rejection. Especially because he never knew if he even liked other boys.

 

He was 15. He didn't know at that time.

 

Yet, here he is again. Bryce didn't know what to do at this point.

 

Bryce felt as if a spark had come back. A spark of his emotions he had for this man, Luke Patterson.

 

"Y-yeah! Now I remember!" Bryce nervously says, hoping not to be blushing like an idiot. Which he probably is doing.

 

"Oh fuck man. It's been like what? 5 years?" Luke says happily.

 

"Y-yeah. You moved and we lost contact and all that." Bryce says, chuckling nervously.

 

"How have you been?" Luke asks with a smile, putting away the unlit cigar and handing Bryce back his lighter.

 

"I-I've been... okay."

 

"How's your brother doing? Still a bookworm?"

 

"Very much still one."

 

"Well. He's been like that when we were classmates."

 

"True." Bryce takes a deep breath. Then breathes out. "Luke. I have a question."

 

He looks at me sternly. Not glacing away for anything. And his full attention is on Bryce.

 

"Why do you smoke? You never struck to me as a guy who would smoke."

 

Luke looks away for a brief moment. Then looks at the blond once again.

 

"Times have been tough for me lately. And I didn't know what to do. So I picked up a pack of cigars from the store. And lit it. And here I am. A minor smoking addict."

 

"Why?"

 

"Jonathan broke up with me."

 

Memories popped up about Jonathan. The four of them were friends. Joanthan disliked Bryce for liking Luke.

 

Which is also one of the few reasons why Bryce never confessed to Luke.

 

But here is Luke now. Saying that he had dated Jon.

 

**H a d.**

 

'But what if he doesn't like me the same way.'

 

"What happened?" Bryce asks.

 

"Rash and horrible things. But by the end. It was mutual understanding. We just can't be together."

 

Luke looks at Bryce sadly.

 

Bryce wants to hug the man in front of him. But just can't do it. He's scared Luke wouldn't accept and feel weird about it. Especially after a possibly toxic relationship.

 

"You know what, Bryce..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"I missed talking to you. As friends." Luke says, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

 

'It wasn't mutual after all.'

 

"I missed talking to you as well... Luke."

 

"Bryce?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I have a confession."

 

Bryce heart starts to flutter with various explosive emotions.

 

"Y-yes Luke?"

 

"Remember years ago... when we were such close friends. You and I. We did nearly everything together."

 

"Now that I recall you... o-of course I recall the good times we had!"

 

"I felt... this emotion. After a long while of being friends with you. Being your neighbor across the road."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"At first. When I met Jonathan. It went away. But here I am again. With you. Talking to you."

 

"L-Luke..."

 

"Shh. Let me finish. Fuck, I don't even know if you feel the same."

 

"I do..." Bryce mutters.

 

"Wh-what was that, Bryce?"

 

"I do. I do feel the same, Luke. I've always like you since we were little. But I never confessed because of Jonathan. Because I was scared you wouldn't like me back."

 

"So all this time?"

 

Bryce nods.

 

"I... I was glad to have met you, Luke. Y... you're great. You're fun to share laughs with. You're-"

 

And with that.

 

Bryce gets cut off.

 

By soft lips pressing against his own.

 

Luke Patterson, his childhood and current crush, is kissing him.

 

Bryce slowly closes his eyes and kisses back.

 

But that all is stopped by Ryan. Who audibly coughs. Standing over the two.

 

Bryce quickly pulls away and faces his older sibling.

 

"Ry-Ryan! Y-you're done! Uh..." Bryce stutters, blushing like a tomato.

 

"It has sailed." Ryan mutters then coughs again. "Yes I am done."

 

"Well if it isn't Ryan Omega. How have you been?" Luke stands up and brushes any possible dirt off of him.

 

Bryce stands and does the same.

 

"Luke Patterson. I've been well." Ryan starts. "Honestly, I'd love to chat. But Bryce and I have to get home."

 

"So soon?" Luke sadly asks.

 

"Afraid so. You can come by tomorrow if you want." Ryan tells Luke.

 

"I would love too. Bryce, give me your phone." Luke says.

 

Bryce hesitantly gives Luke his phone. Luke quickly types something down and hands it back to Bryce.

 

"There. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow?"

 

"Sure. Bye Luke." Ryan says.

 

"Bye Luke!" Bryce happily says.

 

"Come on Brycey, let's go home. You can see your little boyfriend tomorrow."

 

"He's not my boyfriend!" Bryce exclaims, pouting.

 

~~~

 

As they arrived home, Bryce hops into his bed and unlocks his phone. And he searches to see what Luke has fiddled with.

 

Which wasn't that difficult. Since it was left on the contacts.

 

He looks for Luke's contact. Which wasn't difficult. And because it was obvious.

 

'Lukey ♡♡♡'

 

**Author's Note:**

> T'was only a short kiss. Interrupted by wittle ohmie. Rip. :") lmao thats it. And oh, how was this? XD sorry if it was short. Lmao.


End file.
